Defying Gravity The Story
by Triden
Summary: David Karofsky likes his closet. It's comfortable and safe. The new transfer student, however, isn't about to let him stay there, even if he has to fight the entire school to get him out. David/Harry. A spinoff from The Plot Bunny Whisperer's 100Prompts
1. Closets

Defying Gravity The Story

This is a chapter story continuing on from where The Plot Bunny Whisperer has issued the challenge... it's been tearing at my mind, wanting to come out and damn that Bunny for getting the better of me! It figures that the one day I have off is Christmas Eve and I use it to write... ugh.

Here you go TPBW, Merry Christmas!

Plot Bunny Whisperer's **Defying Gravity: 100 Prompts**

**Chapter 1:**

"David likes his closet. It's comfortable and it's safe. Just the thought of leaving it, of even opening the door terrifies him. He knows the opinion about those who are different at McKinley High. He knows what happens to them, the outcasts; hell, he's done a lot of it himself.

But then **he** came along. David may have thought Kurt was cute, but **he** was hot. All big green eyes and Just Fucked hair, and an attitude to match.

He's not ready to leave his closet, not yet. But **he** doesn't seem to be giving him much of a choice."

XXX

It was Senior year when David found out that McKinley had a new foreign exchange student.

Usually, there was little to no excitement about transfer kids, and even less for foreign exchange students. Having new students just meant having the social hierarchy disrupted and the natural order of things disturbed.

It was then up to David and the other jocks to lay down the ground rules and set the proper tone of fear. With that done within the first week, the rest of the school year all David was required to do was throw a couple of slushies and slam a few kids into lockers, and stand around leering for an occasional dumpster dive and he'd be basically off the hook.

David thought that this year would be clear coasting. He'd keep his grades up, leave all of his aggression on the football field and hopefully get a scholarship to somewhere other than Ohio University, and he'd leave Kurt alone.

He owed Kurt big time after last year. Not only did Kurt actually forgive him after all the threats and violence of last year, but he was helping David come to terms and get comfortable with his sexuality.

Not that David was going to come out of the closet… No, David liked his closet. He was comfortable in it. He had been for years and he saw no reason to come out of it or even open the door when he knew what would happen to him if he did.

There was only one year left and then David could be free to be who he wanted to be. One year. One year, and then he could open that door… he just had to make it one more year…

XXX

David was walking down the hallway, the second day to the start of his Senior year, when he saw _**him**_. David's first thought was a simple 'WOAH!' His second thought was a complicated string of impressive curse words.

David had thought Kurt was cute. The countertenor was fine boned, lean, and had perfect pale skin. He had the attitude of a Diva with a capital D, the strut to match and David had been totally enamored with the pale teen since middle school when David had 'come down' with his crush.

_**But**_ this kid… Woah...

_**He**_ was Hot. All big green eyes and Just- Fucked hair, he wasn't all that tall, maybe around Kurt's height, but he had an athletes' build. But that wasn't the best part… And apparently David had a type.

No, the best part was that the new kid had an attitude to match his looks. He was confident in a way where he knew exactly who he was and was not going to allow even one person to talk down to him… they wouldn't dare.

Where Kurt was confident and so very courageous, David envied him some times for having that kind of courage, he was also very sensitive and that confidence could crumble with just the right word. David knew this because he had locked away into memory what those exact words were so he had that arsenal ready should he ever really wanted to hurt Kurt.

But this new kid… David was floored. While Kurt's walk was confident, it was also full of trepidation, like he knew who was just around the corner to beat him down; _**his **_walk was confident without an ounce of fear and it bordered almost on confrontational, like he couldn't wait for someone to approach him to take him 'down a peg or two'.

David watched as Azimio roughly grabbed onto the new kid's arm and heard he black man say something low in a threatening voice.

"You better watch your back around here, Britain. Or you're going to find yourself face down in a dumpster if you don't stay out of our way."

The bored expression on the new kid's face stayed decidedly unimpressed as he took his time and looked Azimio up and down. Arching an eyebrow as he got done, he looked at Azimio as if he found him severely lacking, in what David was scared to know.

"And just who am I supposed to be looking out for? Because if you're talking about yourself, all I see is a little boy playing big, bad wolf."

And with that, the kid looked to the right, past Azimio's shoulder, meeting David's eyes for the first time and him a little smirk and a subtle wink. David felt a bolt of lust slither down his spine and knew he was well and truly screwed, because he was pretty sure he just fell in love.

So David did the one thing he knew he could do and do well. As Azimio roughly shoved past the new kid, David laid one hand flat against the new kid's chest and abruptly shoved him back into the locker as hard as he could. The loud clang made everyone pause and glance back toward him in sympathy before scurrying on their way to class. David himself just shot the kid a hostile look that he knew probably didn't cover up half the _interest_ that was still written all over his face.

As David turned to walk down the hallway, _away_ from _**him**_, he heard a quiet chuckle and couldn't resist a quick glance back over his shoulder. David saw the little amused smile gracing the other teen's beautiful lips and the twinkle in the bright green eyes and blushed when he noticed that it was aimed at him. And as David turned back away, warmth spread through this chest and a small smile spread across his own lips almost unwillingly.

David doesn't even know _**his**_ name yet, but what David did know was that he was well and truly screwed and not in a positive, life- affirming way.

Because he's not ready to leave his closet, not yet. But _**he**_ doesn't seem to be giving him much of a choice.

XXX

A/N:

As you can see, I do use phrases and sometimes exact quotes from The Plot Bunny Whisperer's Defying Gravity: 100 Prompts, but in my defense it's all on her! She issued a challenge to continue her prompt, so I took that as permission to glean from her! She should just be thankful I finally caved!

Happy Holidays!

Triden


	2. Autumn

So here's chapter 2… you people better not get used to this, you're getting far too spoiled as it is.

Plot Bunny Whisperer's **Defying Gravity: 100 Prompts**

**Chapter 9: Prompt 98: **Autumn (Writer's Choice) (First in the Season Quartet.)**  
>Word Count: <strong>100

"Autumn was many things, but for a teenager it was the start of a new school year. Harry had had many autumns before, but none perhaps so nerve-wracking as this one. Not only was he starting a new school year, it was in a new school, a new country, and a new set of social norms to get used to. He was insane to have decided to leave the magical world, even if staying in England was no longer an option.

Laying eyes on David "The Fury" Karofsky for the first time, however, made him reevaluate his opinion of autumn."

XXX

Harry took a deep, somewhat shaky breath of crisp morning air and glanced up morosely at the intimidating muggle building in front of him. A muggle High School, if the administrator said school was to be believed. Why Harry had chosen to go back to the muggle world and not only that, the American muggle world, after the defeat of Voldemort was escaping him at the moment. He blamed it on the rather impressive chorus of honking, jeering, and crowds of students loudly greeting each other in the parking lot before they reluctantly filtered inside.

With autumn came many different things, but since Harry was eleven, he had looked forward to the season above all others… Usually. Harry _usually _enjoys this season because it meant he could return to Hogwarts, the place he'd come to call home in his seven years of attending the school.

But this year was by far the most nerve-wracking autumn he's had to experience to date, and Harry is including his first year at Hogwarts in that comparison. Not only was he starting a new year, it was in a new school, in a new country, and had a totally different set of social norms that he had to get used to.

Yeah, Harry's still kicking himself for going against his gut instinct that told him to _**not**_ listen to Hermione's idea of a fresh start. Holing himself up in Grimmauld Place and becoming a hermit with only Hedwig to keep him company was sounding better by the minute. Why on earth had Harry thought that enrolling in a muggle High School in Lima, Ohio, America for his Senior year would be a welcome and inviting change from the hordes of demanding fans and eager marriage proposals. Why on earth had he listened to Hermione when she suggested that he might enjoy seeing what muggle education had to offer.

Merlin, Harry knew better than to let that woman talk to him when he was tired and a little too amiable.

He was clearly insane to have decided to leave the magical world even if staying in England was no longer an option for him.

Harry gave another gusty sigh, cast a longing glance back toward Sirius' old motorcycle, and then squared his shoulders and entered William McKinley High School like he did everything else… head on.

XXX

Harry pasted a bored expression on his face. He'd been ignored, shoved, stared at, or blatantly drooled on all day and he'd had just about enough of it. He wasn't going to become a floor mat for a bunch of ignorant teenagers whose definition of a dramatic crisis involves the phrase 'They aren't serving tots! What has this world come to?'

So when he got stopped in the hall by way of big black _**paw**_ wrapped around his upper arm in a non- too- friendly grip, Harry started looking for somewhere to throw his fist.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the criminally bad threat, Harry took his time to glance around and look his "captor" up and down before shoving his own threat back in a brilliantly cutting manner. Though he much rather used his fist or say his wand to resolve the problem, Harry figured he had better behave.

Smirking, Harry looked over the "big, bad wolf's" shoulder and was at first slightly taken aback, but the second it took Harry to recover, was all he needed to change his rather hasty opinion of declaring this "trip" a failure.

Harry had a type. And the teen that was staring him down was definitely it. Big, strong, with delicious arms, and heat in his gaze. One word… Yum.

Though judging by all the homophobic slurs and racial remarks he'd heard throughout the day so far, Harry's guess would be that he was looking at a closet case… a bad one. Harry's smirk just deepened. Harry could totally do that as long as he got to do _**him.**_

Yeah, his opinion of autumn had been fully restored there was little to no doubt left in Harry's mind.

XXX

Even getting shoved into the lockers hard enough to bruise wasn't enough to ruin Harry's good mood. As luck would have it, Harry had seen David "The Fury" Karofsky's little smile and pink cheeks. Oh, Harry knew that David knew he was gay, he just didn't want to accept it. Harry could work with that.

Now, earlier that day in French (a class Harry wasn't sure how or why Hermione had gotten him enrolled in because Harry hadn't ever taken/spoken a word of French in _**life**_), Kurt had mentioned something about a gleeee club. The only thing that the pale boy had really said was that they were the club of misfits and would accept anyone. That sounded good enough for Harry, now he just had to find the damn room.

XXX

A/N:

I'm sure you've all realized how this is going to go. I'm taking a drabble(in any order that I deem appropriate) from The Plot Bunny Whisperer's Defying Gravity: 100 Prompts and am turning it into a chapter for my story.

If you haven't gone and read her drabble set, I would recommend it. She has more than 24 chapters with more on the way and they're all very good. I'm just hoping to keep up and give her a story with actual chapters! She's been more than willing to help when I'm stuck on a plot point ;)

On another note, I just wanted to say thank you to those who have left reviews, they truly do help to fuel a writer's drive to work on a story!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, I hope you enjoy!

Triden


End file.
